The Human Intervention
by Runningdude01
Summary: A human enters the world of Kung Fu Panda to serve the Brotherhood, an elite organization for hire. Serving only the Grand Master, follow Newt as he becomes one of the most feared assassins in all of China. Rated M for gore.


I moved silently through the shadows of the forest in the dead of the night, moving towards the wall of the city. I was wearing jet black robes with a hood pulled over my head, a mask covering everything on my face except for my eyes, and black face paint on the exposed skin. Finally, I reached the edge of the forest and scanned the small clearing between it and the wall. They had named it "The Unclimbable Wall of Shanghai." I smiled to myself.

Not for much longer.

There were a few guards patrolling on foot carrying torches and spears, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle if the time came to it.

I pulled out my 2 small climbing axes and readied myself. As soon as it was clear, I sprinted across the clearing and jumped up, digging my climbing axes into the wall. I started climbing up the wall, digging the climbing axes in every few feet until finally I reached the top. I stuck both axes as far as they could go into the wall and peeked over.

A single rhino was standing on the opposite side of the wall looking over at the city below. I climbed over the side and strapped the climbing axes to my back. I sneaked over to the rhino and pulled out my scythe. Quickly, I grabbed the rhino's head, pulled it back, and slit his neck from ear to ear. The rhino gasped for breath and fell onto the floor with a thud.

I placed my scythe back into its sheath and leaned over the side of the wall. I vaulted over the side and landed on a roof, sliding down the tiles until I reached the edge and jumping onto the balcony of the building across the road. I jumped over the railing and landed on the ground in an alley and scanned around. Seeing no one, I pulled off my pack, pulled off my clothing and stuffed it into my smaller bag. I shut my climbing pack and hid it behind a trashcan.

I closed my eyes and focused on a mental image in my head: a goat. I felt myself grow dizzy for a split second before I opened my eyes. I looked down at my hand. It was covered in gray fur and a hoof. I smiled and pulled a set of clothing out of my pack. Pulling them on, I hid my pack under my clothing and checked the time: 02:25. Right on time.

I walked out of the alley and joined the small flow of people. I walked towards the palace until I reached the wall. The palace gate was guarded by 4 rhinos: 2 on either side of the doors and 2 on towers on either side. I entered the bar and saw my target: a goat the same goat I looked like currently. He was passed out drunk on a table alone, surrounded by a couple of empty glasses. I moved towards him and sat down across from him. He woke up with a jolt and stared groggily at me.

"Have I se-," he slurred.

"Mr. Wei?" I asked.

He nodded his head slowly. I pulled a dagger from my sleeve and jabbed him once in the stomach. He grunted then slacked against the table. For anyone looking, it would seem as if he was just passed out drunk.

I grabbed his identification and left the bar, walking to the gates.

"Halt," the guard commanded.

I stopped where I was and held out my identification. He grabbed it, took a quick scan, and nodded.

"Welcome back sir," the guard said.

I walked through the gate and into a large and luxurious garden. I walked right behind a large section of bamboo. Making sure no one was around; I walked under a bridge, pulled off my clothes, and buried them beneath the mud next to a small pond. I closed my eyes and focused on what my true form is and a few seconds later, I changed back. I put on my robes and mask and reapplied the face paint.

I slowly made my way to the palace, jumping through a window into a large central hall. Seeing no one, I sprinted to stairs and walked quickly up them. I crouched down and peeked over and looked around. The general stood around a large table with a map spread along it. His most trusted lieutenants stood around, discussing their next plan of attack. Guards lined the walls around them, staring straight forward and not moving an inch.

I sighed. Looks like there's no other way. I pulled out my crossbow and loaded in a bolt. I quickly sprinted forward towards the general and shot the bolt at him. His head smacked back as the bolt hit him square in the forehead, killing him instantly. I put the crossbow back in its holster and pulled out my short sword, cutting throw anyone who stood in my way.

Reaching the end of the room, I ran at full speed and jumped through the shutters, bursting through them and rolling on the ground. I ran as fast as I could as I felt arrows swish past me. I reached the gates and the two guards attempted to stop me, but I pulled out daggers and threw them at the pair, hitting them both in the neck. I ripped them from their skin as I ran by, putting them back in their sheaths. I sprinted through the streets, knocking aside anyone who was in my way as a horde of guards chased me.

I turned around a corner and jumped into an alley, hiding behind a trash can as the guards thundered by, taking no notice of me. I peeked around and saw no guards. Standing up, I reached behind the trash can and grabbed my climbing pack. The only difference is that there was a scroll placed on top. I placed it in my pack, hoisted it onto my back, and joined the forming crowd.


End file.
